amor por la lluvia
by arisu-bakugan
Summary: mal titulo lo se XDD ya soy mala con los titulos  , esta lo escrbi hace tiempo hehe, es un one-shot espero que les guste


**Holaaaaaa a todos aquí arisu-chan reportándose aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que escribí hace tiempo hehe espero que les guste^^**

**Shun POV**

Estaba caminado tranquilamente por el parque, pude notar que faltaba poco para que oscureciera y estaba lloviendo unas gotas de agua, pero eso no me importaba, esto era mejor que estar en la casa. Seguía caminado hasta que algo me llamo la atención, logre ver en esta pequeña lluvia a una chica de cabellos naranja y ojos café

¿Alice? -dije acercándome hacia el árbol donde estaba ella, ella solo me sonrío-.

¿Shun, que haces aquí? –me pregunto Alice algo sorprendida-.

mmm….. quise estar aquí durante un rato -dije cerrando los ojos-. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Me detuve a pensar un rato -dijo Alice pero note que su tono era algo triste-.

¿Lo extrañas verdad? -dije medio preocupado- ¿aun extrañas a tu abuelo cierto?

Algo -dijo Alice aun triste- pero, me alegro que bien donde esta -dijo mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo-.

Ya veo -dije mirando hacia arriba, la verdad cada vez que veo hacia el cielo me hacia sentir mucho mejor, luego gire mi cabeza mirando a Alice, hasta que ella nota que la estoy mirando y enseguida mire hacia el otro lado ocultando mi rubor, ella solo se río-.

Luego de un rato se oculto el solo y empezó a llover mas fuerte y salimos corriendo muy rápido hacia un lugar seguro

**Alice POV**

Nos escondimos en un rincón de una pared con techo, luego gire mi cabeza mirando a Shun que estaba empapado por la lluvia sin olvidar que también lo estaba yo, me empecé a reír en voz baja.

¿Te divierte que este mojado verdad? -dijo Shun en tono burlón-.

Algo -le conteste de la misma manera, el solo me sonrío burlonamente, luego de un rato mi cuerpo se empezó a debilitar, estaba apunto de caerme hasta que alguien logro atraparme justo a tiempo, en efecto era Shun

Alice ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Shun algo preocupado-

Eso creo -dije en tono muy débil y empecé a perder la conciencia y notaba que mi frente estaba roja-.

**Shun POV**

¿Alice? – dije muy preocupado al notar que no reaccionaba, entonces pase mi mano sobre su frente y note que algo andaba mal-.

Su frente esta caliente -dije aun preocupado-. Debió haberse resfriado por la lluvia, es mejor que la lleve hacia mi casa -dije cargando a Alice sobre mi espalda-.

Luego de un rato llegue hacia mi casa y coloque a Alice en una habitación y le coloque un pañuelo mojado en agua en su frente para que le bajara la temperatura, la estuve cuidando toda la noche que no note que me había dormido en la silla que estaba….

**Alice POV**

Yo estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, me sentía mucho mejor ahora, me levante con cuidado, estaba algo asustada por notar donde estaba pero me tranquilice al saber que era la casa de Shun, mire como era la mañana hasta que algo me llamo la atención

¿Shun? - dije al verlo dormido en una silla, al oír mi voz Shun abrió los ojos-.

Alice -dijo Shun sorprendido que estaba mucho mejor-. Ya te sientes mejor -dijo sonriéndome-.

-yo solo asentí la cabeza- creo que solo fue un pequeñito resfriado -dije en tono burlón, Shun solo me sonreía-.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -dijo Shun-.

Claro -le conteste- de todos modos si me voy solo me perderé en el bosque -dije muy divertidamente, mientras que Shun se empezó a reír-.

Luego de rato, salimos de la casa de Shun y estábamos hablando por el camino

Oye Shun –dije-.

¿Qué? -me contesto Shun-.

¿Estabas muy preocupado por mi verdad? -dije en forma de pregunta-.

Mm supongo que si -dijo Shun poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo, yo solo me reí-.

¿Qué es tan gracioso - dijo algo serio pero burlón a la vez-.

Supongo que nada -dije empezando a correr-

¿Alice a donde vas? -dijo Shun muy confundido-.

Alcánzame si puedes -dije corriendo y riéndome a la vez-.

**Shun POV**

Alice tan tierna y burlona –me dije mentalmente mientras sonreía- deacuerdo -dije contestándole a Alice-.

No puedes atraparme -dijo Alice muy burlona, pero se le olvido que yo era un Ninja-.

Te tengo -dije mientras atrape a Alice por la espalda-.

No es justo -dijo Alice quejándose muy divertida- eso es trampa

No es trampa, es estrategia -dije en tono bromista-.

Algo así -dijo Alice poniéndome un pie para que yo me cayera, pero era muy listo y también tumbe a Alice en el suelo

Waoo que lista eres Alice -dije en tono sarcástico, ella solo me hizo una mueca-.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba encima de Alice, no pude evitarlo y la mire fijamente hacia los ojos, ella hacia lo mismo, pero no me di cuenta que mis labios estaban cerca de ella, por acto mío choque contra sus labios provocando que nos diéramos un beso, Alice en vez de cachetearme ella me devolvió el beso, fue muy tierno el beso hasta que el aire se nos acabo y nos separamos

Lo siento -dije levantándome y ayudando a Alice-. No era mi intención besart….. –dije pero fui interrumpido por Alice que me volvió a besar, pero esta vez mas apasionado y largo, miestras nos besabamos, nos separamos ya que volvio a caer unas gotas de agua y empezo a llover fuerte-. **(N/A: pura lluvia hahha XDDD)**

Shun, te quiero -dijo Alice muy sonrojada-.

Yo también te quiero Alice -dije abrazándola y volviéndola a besar-.

FIN

**Que les pareció la historia**

**Shun: me gusto algo**

**Alice: a mi también**

**Arisu (yo): ^^**

**Espero que me dejen comentario y no se preocupen pronto seguiré con mi otro loco fic XDD hasta la otra^^ **


End file.
